


May We Meet Again.

by Aquaphile



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquaphile/pseuds/Aquaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Mount Weather, Clarke has to deal with her choices that caused many innocents to die. Clexa scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May We Meet Again

"May we meet again"

The words echoed through my head, reminding me vividly of last night’s dream. Once again, I had dreamt of her. Once again, I had a woken in a cold sweat, wishing she was beside me. I shook my head, attempting to clear the poisoned thoughts of her, and walked towards the stream were I had slept near for the past couple of days.

I stripped, revealing the bruises and the scars that I had collected when defeating the Mountain men. I didn't mind them, they would heal over time. I did mind the ones that could not be seen, the ones that will never heal. As I dipped myself into the ice-cold stream, it reminded me when Octavia went for a swim. I smiled at the memory of her. God, I missed all of them. Octavia, Jasper, Monty and especially Bellamy. I hope he has the strength to do what is right and to not let my mother take control.

Sighing, I got out of the stream and headed back to my shelter that I had been living in for the past 3 days. The coals in the fire were black, no use trying to light it again. I kicked the shelter down, not wanting to alert the grounders I was currently in their territory. Not that I cared that the grounders themselves new, I just didn't want to alert the commander that I was in her territory.

I sucked in a breath, tasting the cool air of Earth. I shouldered my jacket over my shoulders and left the remains of the shelter, which looked like an animal had gone on a rampage here. I headed north, back towards the dropship. I knew it was a risky move, both grounders and the sky people were certainly watching that area, but I had to go back and visit the graves.

The woods have been always comforting to me. Even when I was up in the Ark, I used to draw them when I felt scared about something. I trekked through them, stepping on the dead leaves that cluttered the ground. I kept my hand on the hilt of my knife, wary of any attack that could happen and at any moment. As I finally reached the dropship, I heard a twig snap directly behind me. I twirled around, my hands gripping the gun that was concealed underneath my t-shirt.

Octavia stood there, her arms raised in a surrender position, mocking me. I shook my head, and lowered the gun, but keeping it held in my hand, just in case.

"What the hell are you doing?" I questioned, rushing forward to give her a hug. She smiled and hugged me back.

"I missed you." She responded, her words sincere. "We all do Clarke." She looked at me, waiting for my response but none came. I sighed and turned away from her.

"What do you want Octavia?" I said, my voice harsher then what I intended.

She took a step forward and replied, "Come back with me. Come back and visit Bell and your mother and -”

"Enough" I interrupted, careful about what I was going to say next. "I'm not coming back with you. Don't tell them that you saw me. Don't even mention me." I turned around to see her reaction.

Her face remained impassive; I guessed that that was what Indra had taught her before the alliance broke. At least, I believe that the alliance was broken.

Octavia stepped close to my face and hissed, "You're not the only one who is suffering Princess." She spat out the last word and I felt like I had been kicked in the stomach.

"You haven't seen Lincoln?" I asked, worry rising through me. "I thought that Lexa - I mean she would let him see you."

She shook her head, her eyes brimming with tears, "No. Not since you left, we haven't seen any grounders apart from the scouts the Commander sends out to check on us every week."

Confused, I shook my head, wanting to discover this mystery, "Are you sure? Have our scouts seen any grounder activity near Tondc?"

"I'm positive. Besides, generally, we send the scouts looking for you rather then send them spying on the grounders"

"What? Why the hell would you not send anyone to see the grounder camps?" I said in surprise. I knew that my mother was not a strong leader, but even she should know that we should send out scouts to check on them.

"She was too busy worrying about you" Octavia said softly. "She really does care about you Clarke."

I snorted and replied, "She stopped caring as soon as she sent me to Earth." Octavia shook her head and nodded behind me.

"What were you doing out here anyway? I know you do not want to be seen by the grounders but Clarke, this was a really dumb move."

I smiled sadly, "I needed to visit them" I didn't offer any explanation to whom them were but Octavia knew who I meant.

She nodded, "Lets go the-"

A piercing scream sounded through the woods, close to where Octavia and I stood. I gripped my pistol raised it, ready for a fight. Octavia and swiftly drawn her sword. I nodded silently to the direction of the scream. She jerked her head, an indication to follow her. Nodding, I followed her into the darkness beyond.


	2. Injured

Octavia pressed a finger to her lips as we reached the source of the screaming. I raised the gun and nodded, ready for a fight. She pushed past the rest of the bush and stopped dead. I frowned as she lowered her sword. I pushed past her and stared at the source of the screaming.

A girl, no more than 13 years old, lay on the ground, blood spurting out of her leg which was lying at an unnatural angle. I could see that from the clothes that she wore that she was a grounder. I swallowed the nausea that rose as I stared at her leg.

Her eyes met mine; hers was a storm of pain and rage. I grimaced and walked forward to help her. I heard Octavia mutter something in Trigedasleng. I put a hand on her forehead and felt that she had a fever.

"Octavia, do you have any herbs on you right now?" I asked, fearing the worst.

Shaking her head she replied, "No, but a grounder village is nearby. Do you want me to retrieve a healer?"

I clenched my teeth, not wanting any help from any grounder. But, I realized that I could not let this little girl die just because of my own selfish reasons.

"Hurry"

Octavia flashed me a thumbs up then sprinted out of sight. Scowling, I tore of some material from my shirt and bandaged the wound. She cried out, the pain must be extremely bad.

"This is going to hurt a lot okay?" I said soothingly, not wanting the girl to realize how bad the injury was. She stared at me confused. I mentally slapped myself. Of course she couldn't speak any English.

Pointing at myself I said calmly, "Clarke. I'm Clarke"

She frowned and said, "Skaikru?" I nodded at her. She blinked, confused.

"Skaikru don jak eting op kom ai" She said, her voice laced with pain.

I frowned in concern. She was losing a lot of blood. Realizing that I had to move her leg, I started humming softly, trying to calm her. I placed my hand underneath her thigh and lifted slowly.

She gasped in pain. I ignored her cries and carried on lifting her leg until it was resting on top of a rock.

"Sorry" I said, my hands soaked with her blood. She whimpered her face white from shock and the loss of blood.

I heard heavy footsteps coming from the left of me. I turned to see Octavia running with a grounder not that far behind her. I sighed in relief. This girl was soon not going to be my problem.

"We have to go with him" Octavia said, breathless as she stopped at my side. "He says that he is going to need your help"

"Fine" I responded, my voice emotionless. "I'll go"

She said nothing, but I could sense that she was relieved that I wasn't arguing with her. I watched the healer make the girl eat some sort of plant substance and watched the girls eyes droop with sleepiness. I frowned, wondering what type of plant that was.

"Help" The healer grunted at us as he tried to lift her body delicately into his arms. Octavia rushed forward and helped him lift her.

"Come" He said again, indicating to is right. I glanced at Octavia and she nodded her hand on her knife. Sighing, I followed.

                                                                                     ***

When we finally reached the village, I heard grounders muttering between them. I ignored their stares and followed the healer into his home. He placed the girl gently on the table. Passing him roughly, I examined her leg. It was obviously broken. No signs of internal bleeding. I was hoping that it was a clean break.

"Broken" He said, pointing at her leg.

"Yes. Do you speak English well? I asked, as I checked the girls pulse.

"Not all" He grunted, mashing plants together to make a paste.

"We need to bandage it" I said, looking for some cloth in his shelves. He handed me a bandage but then motioned for me to wait. I took a step back, watching him put the paste onher leg.

"No illness" He explained, as he took the bandage from me and wrapped up her leg expertly. "Thank you for helping us"

I shrugged, not trusting myself to answer.

He stared at me for a second. "She will be fine"

"Okay" I replied, heading towards the exit. He stood in front of me, blocking the way.

"You can no go" He said, struggling to find the right words.

Scowling, I said angrily "Move now."

"No. Heda wants you" He shook his head, pushing me gently further into his home.

Angrily, I shoved him backwards and drew my knife. "Move now" I reapeated, stepping closer to the exit. He still continued to not let me pass. My mind calculated the possibilities.

"Fine I'll stay. Where is Octavia?" I asked, backing to the corner of the table while my hands curled around the rock he was using to crush the herbs before.

He frowned at me, confused. "I don't understand."

"Octavia" I repeated, stepping closer to him. "Where?"

"Safe" He responded, turning away from me. That’s when I attacked. I silently, snuck up behind him and bashed his head with the rock, exactly what Anya had done to me when she rescued me from the river. He crumpled like paper and I swiftly ran outside.

I looked frantically for Octavia. Surely she would be around her somewhere. I ran to the center of the village, the grounders looking at me with curiosity.

"Octavia!" I called out, desperate for me to find her. The healer would wake up soon and I doubted I could out-run a whole village with or without Octavia. I skidded around a fence and found her talking to some of the warriors.

"Octavia." I panted. "We have to go immediately."

Confusion covered her face. "What? We just got here and -"

I heard yelling behind me and I realized with dread that the healer had woken. Without thinking, I grabbed Octavia's hand and ran. She followed with little resistance, I hoped she trusted what I was doing. We ran straight past the warriors that Octavia was talking to before I arrived.

I heard shouts in Trigedasleng; I didn't need Octavia to tell me that they were yelling for them to grab us. I felt Octavia's resistance to follow. More shouts came from the distance; I saw Octavia's face whiten.

"You hurt the healer?" She hissed, stopping in her tracks.

"Yes, okay? I can explain but can we do it when we're safe?" I admitted, looking behind her for the warriors.

"No. We cannot do this, this will break the alliance" She said, backing away from me and back towards the warriors that were less than 20 meters away. I blinked in surprise. The alliance was still on? Even after she betrayed us all?

"I know it's a shock Clarke, but Abby knew that it is the right thing to do." Octavia glanced behind her, raising her arms, surrendering. "We have to back to Tondc. I need to see Lincoln. Clarke, I'm asking that you do not fight back. I need to see him. Please."

I groaned in frustration, turned around and raised my hands in surrender. The warriors had caught up and were angrily speaking in their native tongue. I felt Octavia stiffen next to me. The warriors kept talking in Trigedasleng and Octavia showed no sign of translating for me. What the hell was going on?

They seemed to be arguing about something. I glanced at Octavia, but she was immersed in their conversation. Worry was evident on her face. Suddenly one of the warriors stopped arguing and stepped close to my face.

He was young and by the look of it, unexperienced. A scar ran from his lower lip, curving down below his jawline. It looked like someone had taken a knife to his face. He looked furious and was eyes were filled with hatred for me. The other warrior barked something that I couldn't make out. A shadow passed the young warriors face; he stared at me with a sneer etched on his features. He turned away from me, heading back to the older warrior who appeared much more calm and collected.

"Sorry" I said staring, unable to think of anything else to say. The older warrior glanced at me with a frown. Octavia gripped my wrist hard.

"The healer is his father" She whispered in my ear, "That was an extremely bad move"

"How?" I asked, confused.

"Because we all know you didn't mean it" She responded, her eyes watching the warriors that were muttering between themselves. I didn't deny the fact, I just stood there watching the warriors, trying to predict their next move.

Suddenly, the young one brandished his knife and pointed at me. The others seemed to agree with him and I felt dread rush through me. Octavia cursed under her breath and I knew that they were not talking about something good. The younger one looked at me with a smirk on his face and walked steadily towards me. I stiffened, ready for a fight, when one of the warriors spoke.

"You will not die Sky Princess" He said, staring at me with a dull gaze. The younger warrior still edged towards me, the knife held steadily in his hand. Octavia drew her sword and I shook my head at her. I didn't want her to get hurt, not for my actions. I would have to deal with the pain the warrior wanted me to endure.

"Screw you" She muttered, sheathing her sword. I smiled, and stepped forward to meet the warrior. He grabbed my arm roughly and gripped his knife. I held my head up high. There was no way I was going to cry out. He looked at me with his dark eyes, and for a second, I thought they belonged to Bellamy. Then he looked away again and he drew a line down my arm with his knife. The cold metal sliced my skin, and the blood trailed out of my arm, splashing on the forest floor. I hissed in pain and fought the urge to jerk my arm away from him. Suddenly, he stopped, he was finished. I glanced back at Octavia, her face blank. She gave me a small smile and I turned back around to see a rock hitting me straight in the head.

I fell, landing heavily on the ground. Everything seemed blurred. The pain in my head felt even worse than the cut on my arm. I heard people yelling but, it sounded like they were yelling from a distance. I closed my eyes and I heard nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. First story. Any helpful criticism needed.


End file.
